


Push

by Basched



Series: Reflection [14]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was him. Always him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Push - Sarah Mclachlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

When everything was at its lowest, when it was too hard or painful to carry on, Sam was there. He made her go on. Sam, the support he gave even when she bit his ear off, when she yelled and blamed him, he was the one who kept her sane. 

“It’s okay, Jules baby. It’s okay, I’m right here.” 

Julianna Braddock screamed profanity as she pushed. She crushed her husband’s hand, but when she finally held their daughter in her arms, enveloping the newborn with her affections, Sam embraced her in his. 

The rest of the world just melted away.


End file.
